Ishi-ka shita
by Catakira
Summary: La mañana en el Thousand Sunny amanecía como cada día. Cada uno de sus tripulantes salía de la cama con las energías repuestas, y con mucha hambre. Para ser sinceros, fueron los gritos por meshi por parte de Luffy los que despertaron al resto de los Mugiwara, de mal humor por parte de la mayoría.


_**Ishi-ka shita**_

La mañana en el Thousand Sunny amanecía como cada día. Cada uno de sus tripulantes salía de la cama con las energías repuestas, y con mucha hambre. Para ser sinceros, fueron los gritos por meshi por parte de Luffy los que despertaron al resto de los Mugiwara, de mal humor por parte de la mayoría.

Como era de esperar, el último en ser arrancado de los brazos de Morfeo fue Zoro. Un rayo de sol entró por el ojo de buey del camarote y golpeó su cara como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua templada. Abrió los ojos, amodorrado todavía, y se llevó una mano a la frente.

…

He dicho que se llevó una mano a la frente.

…

¡Pero llevate la mano a la frente!

-¡No me puedo mover!- Gritó el kengou.

Era cierto, no podía mover su mano, ni sus dedos, ni los pies, ni las piernas… No podía mover el cuerpo. Frunció el ceño e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para tratar de levantar el brazo izquierdo, sin mucho éxito.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Al cabo de un rato de intentar desplazar alguna parte de su cuerpo, pudo oír el barullo que hacían sus nakama al desayunar y suspiró. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a dormirse, con la pequeña esperanza de que esta estupidez se le pasase al rato, pudo ver como en el techo, justo sobre él, comenzaba a brotar algo.

-Oh, estás despierto.- Murmuró el medio cuerpo de la Robin _fleur _que había aparecido. -¿Por qué no vienes a desayunar, kenshi-san?

-No me puedo mover.- Dijo de forma pesada, y Robin no pudo evitar unas pequeñas risas.

-No es una excusa muy buena para tratar de seguir durmiendo.

-No es una excusa.- La morena lo miró con el ceño fruncido. -No me puedo mover.

Apenas unos minutos más tarde ya estaba toda la banda, incluída la verdadera Robin, en el camarote de los tíos. El pequeño isha examinaba a Zoro, pinchándole por un lado y pellizcándole por otro, tratando de averiguar a que se debía la repentina incapacidad.

-No tiene heridas y tanto el cuello como la espalda están en perfecto estado.- Explicó Chopper tanto a Zoro como a sus nakama. -Conserva el tacto y puede sentir dolor. Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de lo que le pasa.

-¿Qué hay de la batalla del otro día?- Inquirió la voz de Robin justo al costado del cabecero de la cama. -Había un Marine con una Akuma No Mi, ¿no es así?

-Es cierto.- Intervino Nami. -Una akuma no mi paralizante, pero cuando tocaba a alguien caía inerte al instante, como pudimos comprovar cuando agarró tu brazo.- La mirada de la akage se volvió maliciosa durante unos instantes. -Si no llega a ser por Zoro, lo más probable es que te hubiera cortado por la mitad, Robin.

-Tener que paralizar a un enemigo para poder luchar con él es una cobardía y una falta de espíritu y honor.- Espetó el kenshi, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de conciliar algo de sueño. -De todas formas, en Robin fue temporal, lo que significa que a mi se me pasará pronto. No sé de que os preocupáis.

-Aún así esta noche la pasarás en la consulta.- Y tras estas palabras, adoptando su Heavy Point, se hechó al kenshi al hombro y caminó fuera del camarote, seguido por Robin que llevaba las katana de Zoro en las manos.

Por su parte, el peliverde no se podía quejar. Dormiría en una cama, solo en la habitación, sin la molestia de sus nakama haciendo ruido. Por no hablar de la agradable sensación que proporcionaban las sábanas con olor a limpio. No es que los chicos cambiasen demasiado la ropa de cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche había caído en el Sunny y los tripulantes volvían a estar envueltos en sus sábanas, dormidos como troncos mientras dejaban que las olas que golpeaban al barco les acunaran. La luna brillaba en el cielo y se reflejaba contra el espejo que había formado el mar.

En cubierta se podía respirar tranquilidad y no había nadie a la vista. Nuestro kenshi, que todavía no había recuperado la movilidad, seguía dormido en la consulta.

Zoro, aún dormido, comenzó a sentir movimiento a su alrededor. Algo empezó a acariciar su torso, desnudo debido al buen tiempo que ofrecía la cercanía de una isla de verano. Las caricias continuaron, descendiendo lentamente por su cuerpo, y entonces notó los besos sobre su cuello y algo dúctil y firme presionádose contra su pecho. Una lengua jugueteó con sus pezones mientras los dientes los mordisqueaban. Mordiscos y besos fueron bajando por su cuerpo hasta que sintió una mano posarse sobre su creciente erección.

Abriendo el ojo, aún medio dormido, puedo ver ante él la figura de una Robin completamente desnuda, sentada sobre sus piernas mientras cubría de besos pecho, abdominales, cuello y rostro del kengou. Zoro sonrió, ese era el sueño más vivido que había tenido con ella.

Pero fue cuando trató de levantar su mano, intentando acariciar el rostro de la arqueóloga, que se dio cuenta de que no se podía mover.

_-"No es un sueño…"_

Lo que significaba que la verdadera Robin se encontraba sobre él, lamiendo, besando, acariciando y adorando su cuerpo, mientras ella se encontraba completamente desnuda y… ¿Sonriendo? Sí, se había dado cuenta de que él había despertado y le sonreía de manera maliciosa.

-¿Ro-Robin…?- Murmuró con voz ronca, dudoso de si seguía dormido. -¿Qué haces?

-Agradecerte por salvarme el otro día de que me cortasen en cachos, kenshi-san.- Murmuró antes de bajarle de un tirón los pantalones y mostrar su, aún creciente, erección. -Por qué, ¿está mal?- Que pusiera voz inocente al decirlo justo antes de lamer en toda su longitud el miembro de Zoro logró sacarle un profundo gruñido.

Él sabía que con solo una palabra podría echarla de ahí, que si lo deseaba podía hacerla parar sin siquiera tener que moverse. Pero se mantuvo callado, apretando los dientes al sentir esa juguetona y húmeda lengua haciendo movimientos circulares sobre su glande. Aunque nada podía compararse a cuando notó como comenzaba a metérselo en la boca, succionando ligeramente, y sacándole un gruñido profundo y grave. Robin levantó la cabeza y le sonrió maliciosamente para después relamerse y guiñarle un ojo.

Cogiendo el falo entre sus manos, empezó a frotarlo con energía, para después añadir su lengua como un extra. Le daba lametones en toda su extensión hasta llegar a los huevos, que se metía en la boca y succionaba. Volviendo a la punta, rodeó el glande con la lengua, mientras sus manos no dejaban de torturar sus testícuos. Empezó a meterse la polla en la boca, lentamente, hasta llegar a metérsela completamente, llegando a su garganta. Inició el sube y baja, escuchando los guturales sonidos que salían de la garganta de Zoro.

Por su parte el kenshi apretaba los dientes, siseando al sentir la lengua de su nakama lamerle la polla por dentro. Quería levantarse y deslizar sus manos por ese cuerpo desnudo, quería hacerla gemir y gozar, quería besar esos apetecibles labios, deslizar una mano entre esos calientes muslos mientras la otra masajease su pecho.

La morena sentía que Zoro estaba llegando a su límite y con una última succión de sus labios sobre su glande, se elevó, recibiendo un gruñido de protesta por parte del kengou, y se situó sobre él, presionando sus pechos contra el duro torso de él mientras acercaba su rostro al del kengou.

Sin separar sus ojos de los de Zoro, rozó sus labios con los suyos mientras se frotaba contra la erección del kengou, gimiendo sobre sus labios. Sus labios se rozaron un par de veces más hasta acabar uniéndose de forma definitiva.

Sus lenguas se resbalaban la una sobre la otra, luchando y saboreándose, aumentando el calor que ya inundaba sus cuerpos. Zoro ponía todo su empeño en no dejarse ganar por la lengua, o lenguas, de Robin, siendo la lengua, labios y cabeza en general lo único que podía mover.

Sintió entonces como Robin se elevaba, dejando que su erección se deslizase hasta colocarse en su entrada. Observándole con una mirada penetrante, se dejó caer lentamente, gimiendo sin poder evitarlo, hasta acabar completamente empalado por el pene del kenshi.

Sintiendo un mordisco en su labio inferior, Robin comenzó a moverse lenta y pausadamente, jadeándole a la oreja a Zoro. Volvió a besar sus labios antes de erguirse, apoyando las manos sobre el pecho del peliverde, y moverse con más velocidad, sintiendo como el falo de él se deslizaba por sus húmedas paredes, gimiendo con cada nueva caída sin poder evitarlo.

Deslizó una de sus manos sobre su pecho hasta atrapar su pezón entre el índice y el pulgar y pellizcarlo, mordiéndose el labio. La misma mano se deslizó por su plano vientre y se coló entre sus piernas, sintiendo como el pene del kenshi la atravesaba, para después atacar su clítoris con movimientos circulares.

La mente de Zoro estaba complétamente colapsada. Sentía como las paredes de Robin lo abrazaban y rodeaban, clavaba sus ojos en los azules de ella, humedecidos y cristalinos por el placer. Demasiados sentimientos y emociones le desbordaban, sentía su climax cercano, quería poder tocar ese cuerpo que se encontraba ante él y el cual, por culpa de una dichosa akuma no mi, no podía adorar como se merecía.

Fue entonces cuando pudo ver su propia mano deslizándose sobre la cama hasta alcanzar el muslo de Robin y acariciarlo lentamente. Podía volver a moverse, y lo confirmó al sujetar con fuerza la cadera de la morena y, de un rápido movimiento, darle la vuelta y posicionarse sobre ella, penetrándola con fuerza y besando sus labios.

La arqueóloga sonrió al encontrarse en esta situación, gimiendo al notar como la las embestidas se volvían más profundas. Las manos de Zoro se deslizaron por su cuerpo, pellizcando sus pezones y torturando su clítoris, mientras sus besos bajaban por el cuello de Robin hasta alcanzar sus pechos y succionarlos, succionando las aureolas. Bajó sus manos por las piernas de ella, que se encontraban rodeando su cintura, y las alzó, mordisqueando sus pantorrillas, para después colocárselas sobre sobre los hombros.

Robin gemía sin poder evitarlo, tratando de acariciar el cuerpo que tenía ante ella pero que no se le permitía tocar al tener los brazos inmovilizados sobre su cabeza, sujetados con una de las manos de Zoro, mientras que la otra abusaba de su clítoris y sus labios besaban cada porcion de su cuerpo que se encontrase a su alcance.

Sus labios se volvieron a unir y Robin no pudo evitar el gemir de forma contínua contra los labios de Zoro al sentir el pellizco sobre su botoncito, que mandó oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo, provocando gritos que debían haber despertado a todos los miembros del barco. El orgasmo del kenshi le golpeó de igual manera, sacándole un profundo gruñido e inundando por completo el sexo de Robin.

Apoyándose sobre las manos a ambos lados de Robin, jadeó sin poder evitarlo y le sonrió antes de volver a besarla, con un suave roce de sus labios.

Entonces el sonido de pasos corriendo hacia su ubicación alertó a la pareja.

-Shimmatta…- Susurró por lo bajo Zoro antes de subirse los pantalones y acostarse de lado, viendo como Robin desaparecía en una nube de pétalos tras besarle la mejilla.

-¡¿He oído gritos?!- Exclamó Chopper, entrando todo alarmado en la consulta y seguido por los chicos y, algo más atrás, por Nami y Robin, esta última con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. -Anda, Zoro, ¿ya te puedes mover?- Dijo al ver como el peliverde trataba de darle la espalda a sus nakama.

-Si, ya me puedo mover. Ahora dejadme en paz para que pueda volver a dormirme.

-¿De donde salían los gritos de antes?- Preguntó de forma inocente el pequeño isha. -Juraría haber oído gritos…

-Será vuestra imaginación, yo no he oído nada.- Zoro se cubrió con la pequeña manta. -Ahora largo.

-Pero yo hhe oído gritos…- Chopper hizo un puchero y se giró hacia su nakama más cercano. -¿Tu no has oído los gritos, Robin?- La susodicha levantó la vista y le mandó una maliciosa mirada y sonrisa al kengou.

-Si, Chopper, yo he oído los gritos de forma alta y clara.

-Oi, Sanji, tengo hambre.- Dijo con voz cansada el senchou de la banda.

-¡Son las cinco de la mañana, kuso de goma!

-¡Meshi!- Exclamó.

-¡Urusai!- La voz de Nami petrificó al moreno. -Cerrad el pico y cada uno a su cama, que me muero de sueño.- Vio como cada uno de sus tomodachi salía por la puerta. -Y tú.- Detuvo a Robin cuando todos habían salido a excepción de Zoro. -Controla un poco más las reacciones de tu cuerpo _fleur_, porque no estaba dormida y he oído perfectamente como te lo montabas con Zoro.

-_Fufufufu…_- Rió la morena, viendo desde donde se encontraba como el kengou se ruborizaba ligeramente y hundía la cabeza en la almohada. -Trataré de ser más discreta la _próxima vez…_

-Te va a costar volver a inmobilizarme…- Susurró Zoro cuando la akage ya había salido de la consulta.

-Eso ya lo veremos, kenshi-san.

**Los finales no son lo mío, ¿eh? **

**Por fin un lemmon medianamente decente. No sé que me pasa últimamente, que no logro acabar lo que empiezo… **

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado el fic, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, y se lo dedico a los del club, que últimamente están muy animados con las imágenes. ^-^ Jhosep, quiero ese USB vacío mañana por la mañana. *Le mira con mala cara.* (XDD)**

**Domo por leer y un abrazo para todos. **

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
